


及影／他的女友

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※時間軸為影山剛升上大學一年級，穩定與及川交往邁入第三年。※後續為〈他的男友〉。





	及影／他的女友

 

 「影山！再來一球，麻煩啦！」

「我知道了。」

 

排球場上，影山正與他的大學隊友正進行著下課後的社團練習。自從高中畢業以後，影山透過推薦的管道升上了東京的某知名大學，雖然和烏野排球社社團的夥伴各奔東西，但他喜歡排球的心情卻只增不減。

真要說哪裡不同的話，那大概是與人溝通的技巧進步了許多，即使影山的外表給人的第一印象是不近人情或是冷漠的形象，但與之交往就會發現影山的話其實不少（和沉默寡言相比），而且也遠比高中時期更容易與人相處，（雖然還算不上親切）這一切都要歸功於在影山高二時和他開始談遠距離戀愛，影山在中學時期的前輩，也是他現在的戀人，及川徹。

這大概就是所謂的「潛移默化」吧。

 

「好了，大家休息一下吧。」球場中央的隊長喊道。

「喔！」大部分的隊友都跟著應聲並停下手邊動作，只有影山手裡還拿著球一副不想停止練習的模樣。

「影山你不累啊？大家都休息了。」離影山最近的一名隊友問。

影山搖搖頭：「沒關係，我還不累。」

「你的體力也太好了吧！」聞言的眾人忍不住露出驚訝的笑容。

 

影山剛入部的時候就發現自己受到許多人的矚目，他想或許是過去高中時期創下的輝煌戰績才讓自己顯得如此特別，但他並不太喜歡接收到來自他人的熱烈目光，畢竟過去的美好成績並不單是靠他一人獲得的。

所幸在入部後這樣的情況減少了許多，在與其他隊友相處一段時間以後他才知道，原來大家之所以如此矚目他的原因不僅是他優秀的傳接球能力，更是因為傳言中「影山這個人很不好相處」而讓大家心生膽怯，結果熟識以後人人都知道影山單純的就像是個單細胞生物，能讓他狂熱的大概只有排球。而且影山只是不擅長於表達，並不是任性妄為的人；此後影山的關係漸漸與大家變得融洽，這對影山本人來說是件值得高興的事情。

 

「太沉迷於排球可是會交不到女朋友的哦！」其中一名隊友揶揄道。

影山愣了愣：「女朋友？」打排球跟女朋友有什麼關係？

「別傻了，腦子裡只有排球的影山怎麼可能會有女朋友嘛！」

「是啊，難道影山你有交往的對象？」另一名的隊友反問。

「絕對不可能，不可能！」其他看戲的隊友在一旁起鬨笑成一團。

只見影山忽然開口：「我有交往的對象。」

 

偌大的排球場頓時鴉雀無聲。

 

「欸──這個消息我們可從來沒有聽說過啊！」

「是啊是啊，好歹我們當了半年多的隊友，我怎麼不知道這件事！」

影山停頓了一秒才回答道：「那、那是因為你們從來沒有問過我啊！」

「快說，你的女朋友是我們學校的嗎？長什麼樣子？名字呢？」

影山看著眼前隊友們炙熱的視線，只好乾巴巴的開口：「不是我們學校的。」

 

隨後他想起戀人十足威脅的警告：絕對不准把我的名字和性別洩漏出去不然我們兩個就完蛋了！關於要保密的重要性，有常識的影山還是知道的，先不提性別，光是說出「我的戀人就是及川徹」這一句話，他大概就要被喜歡及川的女粉絲千刀萬剮，被丟到海裡餵鯊魚上千上萬次都不足為奇。

 

「和你們說名字你們也不認識。」難得聰明一回的影山隨意敷衍了過去。

「那她是什麼樣的人？好想知道啊！」又有一名隊友好奇問起。

「什麼樣的人……」影山蹙著眉，他沉默幾秒，然後開始形容：「嗯，是個很漂亮的人。皮膚很白，腿也很長，身材也很好，在學校一直都很受歡迎。」影山的記憶裡，屬於他的及川前輩有蓄著茶色光芒的漂亮眼睛，微笑起來也相當迷人；皮膚白皙，一點也不像長年運動鍛鍊打球的人；比自己還要高一點，修長的四肢與全身緊實的肌肉都是影山極為羨慕的好身材；無論對誰都會擺出一副溫柔無害的面容讓許多女性為他著迷……

「天啊，這是校花了吧！」

「校花……大概是吧。」影山想起及川在中學和高中時期似乎都有被稱作校草，還是校花？唔，有些記不得了。大學的話……不太清楚。

「還有呢？」

「呃……很會做料理，生活起居方面幾乎都是他在打理。」

 

影山細想了一下，他認識的及川徹相當擅長料理，只要提早下課他都會回家準備晚餐，甚至連家務都一手包辦。他也想過要幫忙，但都被對方一句「飛雄你只要負責床上的事就好」氣到不想幫忙做家事。（雖然他也認為及川根本不想要他越幫越忙）一想到這裡，影山忍不住吞了吞口水。

 

忽然好懷念及川前輩親手做的豬肉咖哩啊，好像有兩、三天沒有煮這道了。影山忍不住在內心嘆道。

 

「太賢慧了，憑什麼影山可以交到這麼完美的女朋友啊！」旁邊已經有單身的隊友開始哭訴。

「什麼？你們同居嗎！」

「嗯。高二開始交往，同居是從我來東京讀書開始的。」影山老實說。

「我原本以為影山你只是個排球癡……」

一名隊友抱著吃不到葡萄說葡萄酸的態度說道：「當影山的戀人很可憐吧，整天都要聽球癡說排球的事──」

聞言的影山忽然激動了起來：「他和我一樣非常喜歡排球！」隨後像是發現到自己的音量過大，他很快地平復情緒低聲道：「他有參加排球社團，球也打得很好。」

「欸，原來也是排球社的啊。說不定哪天比賽時能夠看到呢。」

「也、也許吧。」影山的臉閃過一絲的不自然，他實在不願告訴隊友他們下一場校外練習賽就會遇上及川。

「排球社啊……那她體力應該也不錯吧。」隊友忽然露出不明意義的笑容。

「為什麼這麼問？」他的問題有些突兀，影山一時會意不過來。

「因為影山你的體力不是很好嗎，那兩個人在做那檔子事的時候，如果對方體力好不是比較盡興嘛！」

「……」

 

影山登時一怔，不知道為什麼會扯到這個話題。此刻的他腦海裡忽然想起前天晚上他和及川在家床上極盡纏綿的場面──對方濕熱的親吻，修長的手指在自己的肌膚上挑逗，性感的喘息聲在耳邊迴盪，還有彼此交合的部位不斷傳來的快感……一想到這些令人臉紅心跳的回憶，影山的臉不由自主地紅了起來。

 

什麼叫做「影山你的體力好？」明明是對方的體力好到每次都做得讓他隔天直不起腰來！

 

「影山你的臉好紅啊！」

「不會是被說中了吧！」

「啊啊太可惡了，影山你這個人生勝利組的排球笨蛋！」

「好了好了！休息時間結束了，大家快點準備，別再鬧影山了。」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

社團活動結束以後，影山便向隊友告別。黃昏時刻的校園裡只有稀疏幾名正準備返家的學生，影山穿過教學樓的走廊，很快地就在校園的側門口看見上午就傳簡訊說要來接他下課的戀人，看對方的模樣似乎等了一段時間，影山只好快步跑上前去。

 

影山微喘：「抱歉，及川前輩。讓你久等了。」

「今天似乎比較晚呢。」及川看了一下手上的表，語氣稀鬆平常。而後與影山肩並著肩走著。

「因為休息時間耽擱了一下。」影山望著他，又補充一句：「今天隊友們問起我的交往對象，花了一點時間告訴他們。」

「欸？不會是說及川大人的壞話吧！」及川輕笑。

影山撇嘴：「當然沒有。而且我也沒有說出名字，就算說了及川前輩的壞話也沒人知道是你。」

及川伸出手指輕戳了一下他的額頭：「你啊，真是越來越不聽話了，臭小鬼。」他一邊說一邊笑著，那笑容裡有著道不盡的溫柔與寵溺，看得影山目不轉睛。

「我臉上有什麼嗎？」他問。

「沒有，只是覺得及川前輩你笑起來真的很好看。」影山轉過視線說道。他想起方才和隊友說的「戀人是什麼樣的人」裡頭，他最喜歡的就是及川露出發自內心的笑顏，那是只有他才能看得到，並且想一直獨佔的笑容。

「什麼嘛，這種突如其來的討好。」及川忍不住哼道，卻掩飾不了此刻的好心情。

「晚餐我想吃豬肉咖哩。」影山輕扯了一下對方的衣袖，灰藍色的眼瞳閃著光芒。

及川轉頭朝著影山看了一眼，意外地沒有說出調侃的話語，而是緩緩勾起嘴角輕笑著替對方接話：「還要加顆溫泉蛋──」

 

向前行走的兩人不知不覺地在空蕩無人的馬路上牽起彼此的手一同返家。

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
